Metalization, also spelled metallization, is the process in which a non-metal substrate, such as a plastic, is coated, deposited, or otherwise provided, with a metallic layer or plating. Without wishing to be bound by the theory, Applicant believes that the metalization process may improve the substrates' ability to transmit, or otherwise transfer, electric and/or magnetic signals.